


switching into airplane mode

by flickerfonds



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Developing Relationship, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, Introspection, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickerfonds/pseuds/flickerfonds
Summary: If their friendship was going to end this way, there was no reason not to get everything off of his chest, right? Why not just completely fuck it up, if it was going to go up in flames regardless. A bit of kerosene to fuel the fire couldn’t hurt that much, right?--or: Dream realizes his feelings for George, but he might just ruin everything in the process
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	switching into airplane mode

**Author's Note:**

> hello all! just wanted to put a quick disclaimer that while parts of this are based in reality, I am in no way trying to say dream and george are actually dating. if the two of them ever state they are uncomfortable with works like this I will not hesitate to take it down. I really enjoyed writing this and am pretty proud of it. enjoy reading!!
> 
> songs I looped while writing this:  
> why won't you love me- 5 seconds of summer  
> set fire to the rain- adele  
> over the influence- the neighbourhood  
> more- 5 seconds of summer

Leaving was always the most difficult part of his trips. Having to abandon the warm presence of his friend for the cool emptiness of his house. However, Dream had done this before, so it shouldn’t be too difficult right? He had made the trek through airport security, wandering around the vast expanse of each terminal until he found where he was meant to be. Fumbling with his luggage until he found a comfortable place to sit and wait for his return flight, ready to take him back to his country. This was most definitely not a new experience to Dream, so why did it hurt so much more this time?

Maybe his feelings had something to do with it. Dream had recently realized his affection for George greatly exceeded the bounds of any platonic relationship. The constant longing he felt for George’s presence, the pang in his chest when he imagined George with anyone else, the soft admiration he harbored for the brunette, none of it was typical of a friendship. At first, Dream thought he could ignore these feelings. Surely they would subside soon, and Dream could go back to his ignorant bliss, no longer plagued with thoughts of the older laying against his chest or wrapped up in his arms. But once the more Dream contemplated his feelings, the more he realized that he had always felt this way about George. He couldn’t remember a time when he didn’t feel a gentle sense of admiration for him. Even when they were just teenagers messing around on random Minecraft servers, Dream had harbored a foreign sort of fondness for the other, much different than how he felt for anyone else. 

This realization had made Dream hyper-aware of everything he did or said to George. He was absolutely terrified of ruining one of his longest-running friendships because of a silly crush, so Dream made it his mission to hide his feelings from George entirely. This proved to be much more difficult than anticipated, as Dream came to understand. His affection was evident in even the smallest of things, like calling George an idiot for no good reason or poking fun at his height. When Dream decided to visit George for the first time since this realization, he made a pact to himself to keep his feelings in check. He’d visited George before and never had any issues then, so he should’ve been ok, right?

He was definitely not ok. Dream was so incredibly intoxicated by the presence of George. The smallest brush of fingertips together when doing something so mundane as passing off a plate in the kitchen lit a spark inside of Dream that could not be extinguished. Dream thought that, surely, George would have felt it too, had to have sensed the electricity bubbling beneath his skin, but he simply grabbed the plate and continued on with the task at hand, ignoring any perceived connection between the two. Small things like that kept happening over and over. Little shared moments ruled their time together, so incredibly intimate yet so brief. So, when it finally came time for Dream to leave, he realized just how incredibly fucked he was.

Normally, leaving George sucked. He loved spending time with his best friend and being relegated to calls at odd hours of the night or fleeting text messages was an unpleasant idea. But, once Dream had a small taste of what it might be like to love George, he was hooked. 

The reality of the situation didn’t truly hit Dream until he sat down on the plane, ready to fly home. He had become addicted to the rush being around George gave him. The butterflies in his stomach that never truly subsided, the blush that always found a way to creep up Dream’s neck, or even the burning feeling in his chest had all become welcome constants in the short week he had spent with George, and leaving him in England was like going cold-turkey. Dream’s fix had been taken away from him so abruptly, and while he knew what was coming, it didn’t mean he was at all prepared to experience it.

As the plane began to navigate the runway, Dream switched his phone into airplane mode. Such a simple action cut him off so completely from his newfound addiction. Dream thought to himself that this had become a significant problem. He knew that by hiding his feelings from George he was only delaying the inevitable, but he wanted to pretend everything was all right, even if it was only for a bit. An announcement rang out over the intercom right as Dream leaned against the plane window, slouching into the sturdy surface. As much as he tried to distract himself, all Dream could think about was when he could next see George. He had been gone for no more than two hours, but even then was too long.

As his vision diminished and the ground beneath him faded into varying shades of green and grey, Dream felt tears welling in the corner of his eyes. As he lifted heavy lashes, wet heat slowly cascaded down his cheeks. Dream didn’t know exactly why he was crying, only that he was. He suspected it had something to do with George, as everything in life seemed to. Dream wasn’t sure how long he had been crying when he finally opened his phone, squeezing his eyes together first as to force out the tears. He was searching for a distraction from his emotions, to instead be confronted with a picture of him and George. It was really just a dumb selfie Dream took when George fell asleep on him one night, but that photo alone was enough to provide him with a sense of comfort. He could always call George whenever he needed him, George even said so himself. Dream would still be alone physically, but he wouldn’t be lonely, which is what mattered the most to him.

Dream fell in and out of an exhausted haze for the remainder of his flight. Sometimes when he closed his eyes, he saw George there with him. Scenarios of what it would be like when George finally moved to America played out in his head. No matter what happened, Dream always ended up loving George. Sometimes they were sitting on the couch watching movies, limbs intertwined. Sometimes they were marking up each other’s necks in the late hours of the night. And sometimes they were simply laying together, talking about completely meaningless subjects. But to Dream, it didn’t matter what they did, because the act of being together was more than enough for him.

\--

Dream glanced over to his clock on his bedside table. The bright lights spelled out 2:14 am. Fuck. He had been trying to sleep for about three hours now, but just couldn’t. Maybe he was still adjusting to being back home and had a bit of jet lag. Dream had always had an odd sleep schedule, but one thing he was not was an insomniac. Normally, he was able to fall asleep with relative ease. The only time he couldn’t sleep was when something was plaguing his mind, which had seemed to be the case these past few weeks. With nothing else to do, since he clearly wasn’t going to fall asleep anytime soon, Dream picked up his phone, clicked through to find George’s contact, and called him.

He heard the phone ring out, waiting for the recipient of the call to pick up. After about a minute of trying to get through to George, Dream gave up on his call. This was odd since George almost always answered Dream’s calls. Even when he was sleeping, he would wake up to respond. Dream wondered to himself if maybe George’s phone had died or something similar, and decided to call again. Once again, the phone rang for about a minute before forwarding Dream to the voicemail box. Surely a third call would wake George up if he was sleeping, Dream thought to himself. Hitting the call button a third time, he sat waiting for the phone to ring out on its own, but that wasn’t what happened.

Onto the small screen flashed a message reading “call declined”. Well, fuck. George never declined Dream’s calls, especially not this late at night when it was clear the younger needed something. He couldn’t help but think he had done something. After running through all the reasons George would have to decline Dream’s call, like the pessimist he was, only two stood out as a possibility. Either George had one: discovered Dream’s not so subtle feelings and was trying to distance himself or two: also had feelings for him and was trying to avoid him. Granted that two was near impossible in his eyes, Dream took one as the truth and let his mind run with it.

What did this even mean for their friendship? That was much more important to Dream than all of these feelings. George’s friendship was not worth whatever this was, even if it might break his heart to let it go. If George truly was ignoring him because of this, that meant Dream had to do something. He needed to confess to George if that was what would salvage their relationship. 

\--

Dream decided that the best course of action was to say something the next time he saw George in person, that way the older wasn’t able to dodge the conversation or shrug it off like he had a tendency to do. The issue with that was planning a trip. Since George had been avoiding him as of late, it was very difficult to catch him in a call alone to talk out their plans. That declined call had set off a chain reaction, and suddenly Dream’s best friend seemed just beyond reach. He ended up purchasing flight tickets around a month out after a few fleeting conversations with George about what time worked for him.

The month leading up to his trip to the UK was filled with nothing but anxiety. Dream constantly worried about what specifically he was going to say, what he was going to do if Goerge reciprocated (unlikely), or how to handle his rejection and move on (much more likely, if you asked Dream). While his emotional turmoil was taking place, Dream and George were slowly drifting apart. They called less and less, often ignoring the other’s messages or waiting to respond on purpose, as not to seem desperate to have their friendship back to what it once was. This shift was visible to their friends and fans alike, which led to more than a few concerned dm’s and tweets, asking what happened between the two of them and how to fix it. Neither Dream nor George wanted to acknowledge it, but this constant speculation was slowly tearing their friendship apart, piece by piece, until all that remained were a pair of loose puzzle pieces, instructions long since discarded. 

Dream wondered if his confession would dislodge whatever it was that had found its way between the pair, or if it would only widen the gap even further. In his mind, the only way to salvage their consistently deteriorating relationship was to try to clear the air between them. Digging out whatever it was that had gotten between them was the only way to ever be complete like they once were. And maybe that would tear them apart for good, but he cared for George too much not to try to bring his best friend back to him. Because, yes, they both had other friends who they were close with, but Dream had never been able to sit on call with someone else for 14 hours and not once get bored, or rant for hours about whatever it was that had been bothering him to be met with both comfort and rational advice, or just feel truly at home with. Their friendship had always been different, much more intense than any in the past, and maybe that was what has landed them in this precarious position in the first place, but if Dream even had a chance at getting his best friend back then the risks didn’t matter to him.

The reality of the situation hadn’t quite hit Dream until he was sitting on the plane to England, earbuds in, ready to take off. This might be where it ends for him and George, the last straw. He very well could be peeling off the final piece of tape that had been keeping their friendship together for the past few weeks. But this could fix them too. Dream knew George, and he didn’t think that something like this would ruin them completely. Sure, it might break them beyond repair, chip away at the puzzle pieces that once fit so well, but they could still exist near each other. This could also be what finally let them click into place, sanding down their edges until they slid together perfectly, two becoming one. But Dream, a pessimist at heart, knew just how unlikely that would be.

Before turning his phone on airplane mode, which was what had started this whole mess in the first place, Dream fired off a text to George, letting him know he was on his way over to see him. Although it was just a short sentence, really no more than a few lines of code drifting through the open air, it was charged with an unquantifiable amount of tension. There was no going back now, it was truly all or nothing at this point, and Dream had everything to lose.

\--

As the plane wheels touched down, Dream awoke from his nap, if you could even call it that. After almost getting sick on the flight, partially due to anxiety and partially due to turbulence, he attempted to sleep but was mostly unsuccessful as he ran through possible scenarios of today’s events in his head. Plagued by nerves, he resigned to closing his eyes in hopes that sleep would eventually overtake him and his busy mind. Dream had decided to tell George tonight after he had settled in a bit and had time to adjust. He wanted to right things between them, and putting it off any longer than he had so far seemed like it could only hurt the situation. 

The majority of the car ride back to George’s apartment was a blur. While the pair greeted each other normally, it was clear their interactions were quite heavily charged. Whether this was a good or bad thing, Dream had yet to figure out. Once he and George got home, he beelined straight for the guest bedroom, where he normally slept. Hoping to catch up on a bit of the sleep he had missed earlier, Dream burrowed under the covers and laid in bed, sprawled out across the soft mattress, and let the gentle embrace of sleep overtake him peacefully.

\--

Dream was shaken awake a few hours later, waking up with a surprised expression. While he was prone to lose track of time when asleep, George normally just let him acclimate to the time zone shift, not that it really mattered since he and George used to synch their sleep schedules before their fall out.

“Hey Dream, can we talk?” George inquired. He looked a bit distressed, which was uncommon for the Brit, as he was normally the more relaxed of the two.

“Of course we can,” Dream said as he sat up, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. If there was ever a time to confess, this was it. He and George were alone in his room (it wasn’t actually his, but with how often he stayed over it might as well be), and George seemed to want to have a serious talk as is. “What did you wanna talk about?”

Glancing down at his hands, still resting on Dream’s shoulder from shaking him awake, George spoke at a near whisper, “things have been different between us lately, haven’t they? I mean, even the fans have noticed.”

“Yeah, they have,” he sighed, before continuing with a bit of bite in his tone “you’ve been distant, George. What happened to us?”

With a shocked seeming look on his face, the older whipped his head up to make eye contact with Dream, retracting his arm from where it had rested on the blonde’s shoulder. “Oh, that’s rich coming from you of all people, Dream. Don’t act like you haven’t been ignoring me since you last visited. How do you think that made me feel, huh? Didn’t think about that did you.”

Dream had never seen George this fired up. Sure, he got pissed off at code not working and the like but he was never truly mad, just a bit annoyed. Feeding off of George’s negative energy, as he always seemed to do, Dream responded with a similar fire in his voice. “Well maybe if you had fucking said something, we wouldn’t be in this situation, now would we George? Did that cross your mind at all, or were you just too busy thinking about yourself all the time?”

“Why won’t you just tell me the damn issue, so we can figure out why you’ve been avoiding me, ok? Or are you just too scared to say anything, like the wimp you are? Let me know when you’ve manned up and wanna take some blame for once in your life” George retaliated. The two had never fought like this before. They always moved on from their disagreements quickly. But this didn’t seem like a normal disagreement, no. This was the accumulation of years of frustration, all pooled into one.

Standing up to tower over George, Dream grinned as he contemplated his next words. If their friendship was going to end this way, there was no reason not to get everything off of his chest, right? Why not just completely fuck it up, if it was going to go up in flames regardless. A bit of kerosene to fuel the fire couldn’t hurt that much, right?

“You wanna know why I’ve been avoiding you, George? Do you really?” with a hesitant nod from the older, Dream continued on his tirade, “because you won’t fucking love me, that’s why. I’m in love with you George, and I know how dumb it is and how little your self absorbed ass probably cares, bu-”

Dream was cut off by a furious press of lips to his, full of intensity and anger, devoid of any regard for politeness or being gentle. For a moment that felt like both seconds and hours, Dream froze beneath George, before realizing that--holy shit-- he was kissing George. His best friend who he had been in love with for what felt like an eternity was kissing him. And he wasn’t responding. Fuck.

Reaching a hand into the space beneath him, Dream found hair and latched on tight. He tilted his head to the side to deepen the kiss, giving George full access to his mouth. That was a great decision, he soon realized, as George was a very skilled kisser. He knew exactly where to apply pressure and where to ease off, constantly leaving Dream wanting more. Getting fed up with this game of cat and mouse they had been playing, Dream took matters into his own hands, backing George up into the door and tilting his head to the side, giving himself free access to what was the milky expanse of George’s neck. Dream took a moment to look at what he had admired for so long up close, eyes raking over George’s face grasped firmly in his hand, before diverting his attention back to what was in front of him

He launched an assault on George’s neck, strategically biting and sucking as to leave visible marks that were sure to bruise later. The crimson and plum marks blossoming beneath his lips alone were enough to make this entire ordeal worth the turmoil. Even if now was the only time he could truly have George, he was ok with that. Being with him was so much better than Dream ever could have imagined. He was so incredibly responsive, gasping and twitching at the softest press of lips to burning skin. As Dream was about to move back up to George’s lips, not wanting to neglect them, he was met with a firm hand pushing against his chest, stopping him in his tracks.

“Is this not ok?” Dream inquired, confused as to why he had been stopped when things were only starting to escalate.

George looked up at him, eyes filled with stars and lips bruised from Dream’s crusade not minutes earlier. “You know I love you too, right? That’s why I was avoiding you. I was afraid of my feelings. I didn’t wanna ruin things between us.”

Dream surged forward, wrapping up the smaller boy in a tight yet comforting hug. He collapsed into George’s presence and George remained steady beneath him, holding the two up for an immeasurable amount of time. As the two reveled in their warm embrace, the clouds began to let down a torrent of rain from above, banging relentlessly against the windows. It seemed like they had almost been holding it in for ages, but, in the blink of an eye, released it all at once, not giving those caught out even the smallest chance to find shelter.

“Yeah, I kinda figured you reciprocated when you started kissing me” Dream quipped, never one to miss an opportunity to poke fun at the other. 

“Oh, shut up. I was trying to have a moment Dream.” George sounded exasperated, but just one glance at the fondness in his eyes or the way he relaxed into Dream’s touch would disprove that assessment quite quickly.

“You want me to shut up, Georgie?” Dream said, sounding more like a statement than a question. “Then come up here and make me.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you all so much for reading!! comments and kudos are greatly appreciated if you enjoyed, but not at all required :) I'm planning to write more in the future, so keep a look out for that!! you can find me on twitter @gnfiuvr and you can find my wonderful and amazing beta @quartzfia


End file.
